


London - The Dart Game

by fhsa_archivist



Category: JAG, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-19
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Note:      Second in the Around the World Series





	London - The Dart Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

AJ sat at the bar, sipping his pint, staring into the mirror behind the bar. He had found the "Headless Sheep" about ten blocks from his modern sprawling hotel in the heart of downtown London. The sign had amused him and the plaque by the door intrigued him. "In continuous operation since 1642 with only a brief interruption in 1944." 

 

He had been intrigued but not enough to strike up a conversation with the barkeep. In his chinos, turtleneck and desert boots he blended in with the locals. It was a neighborhood place and he suspected the he was the only foreigner. The accents were varied but predominately cockney. After doing a quick scan of the room, he settled his attention on the dart game to his left. There were only three people between him and the end of the bar so he had an uninterrupted view of the target, if not the players. The players were good and even though he had been good in his time, he wondered if he could beat either. 

 

The blond made her move shortly into his second drink. " `ello luv. Ain't seen you `round here before." He smiled, indicated to the bartender to give the lady a drink and thanked providence that it was so loud here in the crowded pub. He nodded at whatever it was she was saying, grinned and breathed a sigh of relief when she moved on to someone else. 

 

He dreaded the coming weekend. The two-week conference was only half over and it made no sense to fly home - not that he had anything to do if he had been home. 

 

By the third ale he knew what he wanted and knew he couldn't have it. It had been three months since Egypt - since the three of them had given into their desires and fucked like there was no tomorrow, because there would be no tomorrow, couldn't be. He had thought that he would have problems working with her even though they had each swore `no regrets, no recriminations.' 

 

It had been surprisingly easy. Of course, it hadn't hurt that they suddenly got slammed with three high-profile cases and he and his lawyers were all so busy they barely had time to sleep, let alone dream. Though he had. 

 

Webb had disappeared for almost a month and when he returned to ask for Rabb's help on something he had been his same old cocky self. That day AJ had made a point to get a cup a coffee and he was witness to the normal exchange of barbs between the spy and the Marine Colonel. Webb had met his gaze without flinching, mocked a salute and strolled out the door as if nothing untoward had ever happened between the three. 

 

Yes, everything was back to normal. The mask had slid neatly back into place, as had the ache for her. Only now the ache had expanded to include someone else and he didn't want to examine that too closely. 

 

After they awoke the next morning they lay there for a moment and heard the howl of the sandstorm. Webb had gotten through on a secure landline and reported that the three of them were safe and how they would leave their sanctuary when the storm passed over. They had then gotten up, eaten breakfast, clean up and proceeded to continue their glorious exploration of Sarah MacKenzie's body with the occasional acknowledgement of each other - nothing too much but enough to make it evident that the three of them were something special together. 

 

He sighed and started to get up from the bar stool when a hand touched his shoulder and an arm reached around and placed three feathered darts on the bar in front of him. He looked into the mirror and couldn't keep the surprised shock from his face. Green eyes stared back at him and the cocky grin was firmly in place. "I hear you used to be pretty good with these." Webb said before sauntering over to the now deserted playing area. 

 

AJ sat there trying to catch his breath. Quickly he scanned the room again, but didn't see her. What did it mean? What was Webb up to? Was this an open invitation? To do what? Just the two of them? No. Was it a ploy to ask for his help in some kind of mission? 

 

Clay was studiously ignoring AJ. He saw the startled look but also the pleasure there. The hunger. He wondered for a moment if the hunger was in some small way for him or just the prospect of what they had all done together. He had refused to examine his own feelings too closely. Refused to dwell on how it had felt when they had kissed each other during the height of the most incredible orgasm of his life as Sarah swallowed him while AJ pounded into her from behind. Even thinking of it three months later made him hard. Brutally he pushed down the thought. The fly of his jeans was barely covered by the cable knit sweater he wore instead of his usual three-piece suit and he couldn't afford for his arousal to be seen. He had planned this too carefully. He threw a few for practice while AJ made up his mind. Inwardly he grinned when he saw the slight elevation of the man's shoulders before he picked up the darts, grabbed his coat and made his way over to Webb. 

 

"What are you doing here?" 

 

Clay didn't answer but walked up to the board and retrieved his arrows. Returning to the throwing area he grinned. "So, AJ - winner makes the rules?" 

 

AJ contained his hiss. There was no pretense from the man who lived his entire working life as a charade. "Is..." He didn't finish the question. He wanted to find out what the spy was up to. He would deal with the question of Mac when he had won the game. 

 

"Winner names the rules, Webb." 

 

"Clay." The green eyes that had sparkled in amusement seconds before grew very serious. But AJ wasn't willing to accept the seriousness just yet. He stepped up to the line and threw his three darts in quick succession. Where Webb's darts had been all over the board, AJ's were clustered in a tight pattern neatly in the middle. Walking up to the board to retrieve them he heard an appreciative whistle from one of the other patrons. He hoped suddenly that Clay knew what the hell he was doing. 

 

"Best two out of three?" He countered. 

 

"Nah, winner takes all, AJ." Webb's grin had returned. 

 

He should have known better. It was close but AJ should have realized that as good as he was at this, Webb would have never picked the game if he didn't have a better than decent chance of winning. He even suspected that the spy had waited until he had finished his fifth and final ale. He hadn't even felt the effects but he knew the facts of alcohol consumption. Which is why he seldom drove if he had more than one or two drinks. He hadn't cared tonight because he was walking. 

 

Handing the younger man the darts he stepped close but not too close and ground out. "Well?" 

 

Webb's grin was wider than he had ever seen it. "Well, the least you can do is buy me a drink." 

 

"Uh, huh. Come on." They found two stools but Webb stood just to his left and behind him. When the barkeep placed the two pints on the bar in front of AJ, Webb leaned over and reached for his. AJ felt the spy's hand on his hip, felt the smooth invasion of his back pocket. Neither said anything while they drank their beer. 

 

Webb put his glass back down and smiled into the mirror. "Thanks for the game." He turned and left the crowded bar. 

 

AJ sat there for perhaps another ten minutes considering his course of action. He sighed, stood up and left some bills on the bar. 

 

Where Egypt had been hot, dry and full of sand, London in November was chilly, damp and fog-laden. He paused under a street lamp and pulled the thin folder from his pocket. It was a key card to one of the larger, plusher hotels in London about two blocks from were he was staying. In case he had any doubts about who would be there, her neat fluid script advised, `pack a small case, we're camping out here for the weekend.' 

 

He was glad he had ten long blocks to think about this. This was deliberate on their part. This was not about three people being thrown together by circumstances. Webb and/or Mac had planned this. They wanted this. They wanted him. He shuddered at the implications but kept walking. He had always wanted her. From the moment they had gotten into the back of that limousine nearly five years ago. He had fought his feelings until that evening outside of Cairo. It was funny that the catalyst had been Webb. Webb had found the safe harbor in the storm. Webb had made sure that no record of their clandestine romp existed. If there was one thing that Webb was good at, it was sneaky. And that was the crux of the matter. For his whole life AJ had tried to follow the rules and hold himself to a higher standard. He could easily `not ask/not tell' but this? God he wanted her. 

 

He crossed the Thames back into the downtown area where the hotels were. He nodded to the doorman who opened the door but paid no attention to him. He rode up the elevator to his room. He stared out the window for a moment trying to make his decision. 

 

*** 

"Do you think he'll come?" Sarah stood at the window and stared across at the huge hotel that AJ was staying at. She felt Clay behind her and felt the heat of him. He made no move to touch her though. She knew he thought that he was second banana in this relationship. He wasn't. She couldn't explain it but she wanted him every bit as much as she wanted AJ Chegwidden. Those two days in Egypt had forever changed the very essence of her wet dreams. It had cured her of any infatuation that she had for Harmon Rabb. Rabb, who was caught up in the beginnings of yet another relationship with yet another pretty blond. Last week, when she found herself thinking of them when she should have been listening to Singer try and explain a convoluted - at least for Singer - case, she knew it was time to act. Egypt hadn't affected her working relationship with either man and that had surprised her, but she needed more. She wanted it again. And so, she had called Webb a week ago and asked him to dinner. 

 

*** 

Clayton Webb wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless like he had done after dinner a week ago. He knew immediately when she had called him and asked him to come over for a home cooked meal what she wanted. She had no idea how narrowly she had beaten him to the punch. He also knew that she wanted them both. In fact, he had been surprised that they had ended up in bed last Friday, but it had been so long for both of them. She had admitted that she hadn't been with anyone else since and he realized the only reason she had taken him to her bed was because he had admitted the same thing. "Hey, I've been really, really busy." He had tried to joke. While it had been a truly wonderful experience with both of them screaming each other's name as they came, when they had calmed and stared into each other eyes they had both seen the truth. The surprising thing was that they had both burst into laughter when they realized the thought didn't bother either of them. 

 

"He'll never agree to it." He had insisted. "Not the hard-ass SEAL." 

 

"Well, we could ask." She whispered. 

 

"Okay, we'll go into his office on Monday, and ...oooof...damn, don't hit." 

 

"He's going out of town for two weeks to London. Tiner sent out his itinerary this morning. He's staying over that first weekend." 

 

"So?" 

 

"So, you're the spy with all the contacts. Figure something out." 

 

And he had. The Tuesday after AJ left, Webb suddenly needed Mac's help in Germany. "Just until next Monday, Rabb." And by God he had worked her ass off for three days. If she never saw another Iranian document to be translated it would be too soon. But the nights had been heavenly. The set-up at the hotel in Hamburg was much the same as it was here, two large mini-suites with a connecting door. They hadn't denied themselves just because AJ wasn't there. She wouldn't let him. And he had hungrily participated. But she had missed AJ and she thought he did too. They had flown into London this morning and suddenly they were both very shy around each other. He had suggested they take in the sights and they found they could easily talk about things other than work or sex. That had been liberating but now as they waited they both felt the tension fill the room. 

 

"What if he doesn't come?" She whispered. 

 

That is when he took her in his arms, pulling her against his solid chest, nuzzling his lips through her hair. "Then he's a bigger fool than Rabb." Deftly he held her elbow so she couldn't spear him with it and held tighter when she struggled playfully, grinding her ass into his suddenly burgeoning erection. "You're a tease, Sarah MacKenzie." 

 

"You like it..." 

 

Then they heard the card snick in the lock. 

 

*** 

AJ closed the door, dropped his small carryon on the floor and just stood there. The silence and the tension thickened like the fog that shrouded everything outside the window now. 

 

Finally, Webb broke the silence at least. "For Pete's sake AJ, don't look so forlorn. You can always blame me." 

 

AJ was in front of Webb in two long strides. Fisting the sweater, he yanked the spy within centimeters of his lips. Furious brown eyes met startled green and the accusation hung between the three of them. "Have I ever struck you as someone unwilling to accept the consequences of my actions, Webb?" 

 

Mac sighed but waited patiently. She knew they would have to work this out themselves. Nothing she could say would make it better if he didn't want this. But why had he come? 

 

Calmly, Webb met the anger. "No AJ, you never have." Still AJ didn't loosen his grip so Clay smirked. "Let go AJ...or kiss me hello." 

 

AJ snarled. "Don't give me a dare, Webb." Lowering his lips, he pulled the thoroughly shocked spy to them. Clay hesitated for just a second before resting his hands on AJ's hips and returned the kiss. 

 

It was Mac's groan that broke the two men apart. AJ finally let go of Webb's sweater and gently pushed him back. He had better control of his breathing, but Mac could see the flush at his ears, could see how dark his eyes had become. He met her gaze and asked softly, "whose idea was this?" 

 

"Ours, both." They answered together, grinning at each other as they did. And then AJ knew. Knew that they had been together. He found that he didn't mind. Wasn't jealous, but happy that she hadn't lain alone, hadn't sought the comfort of yet another loser, like that idiot Brumby who had been trailing after her like a demented puppy. But that raised the question. 

 

"Why?" He demanded. 

 

She was wearing the wool slacks and soft sweater she had explored London in. Gliding up to him she reached out and ran her hand up his arm. "Why what?" 

 

He jerked his head toward Webb. "Why do you want me here?" 

 

Before she could respond Webb burst out laughing. "Why? You? Why does she want you? Why the hell does she want me?" 

 

"Oh for..." Mac put her hands on her hips and glared at them both. "What the hell is this? I'm looking at two men with two fairly intact egos and instead of having a pissing contest, you two are anxiety ridden over who `gets' to be with me? No way. I can't believe this." She walked over to the bar, pulled out three rock glasses, took ice from the maker and filled each. Taking a bottle of Chivas down from the shelf she pour the scotch into two of the glasses, then taking a bottle of tonic from the refrigerator she pour that into the third glass and squeezed a lime into it. Walking back to the men, who had watched but not said a word, she shoved their drinks at them. Returning to the bar she picked hers up but instead of returning to the center of the room, she leaned back against the bar crossed one arm under her breasts and held the drink and waited. 

 

AJ shot a look at Clay who just shook his head and waited too. AJ sighed and raised his glass. "No regrets, no recriminations." Sarah and Clay raised their glasses, repeated the toast and drank. 

 

Sarah put her drink down on the bar and glided back to him. "My turn." She whispered. AJ started to stretch to put his drink down on a table but Webb took it and watched as the Admiral took the Marine Colonel into his arms and thoroughly explored her mouth with his tongue. It was Webb's turn to groan at the sight. He hadn't been sure if AJ's kiss had started out as a response to a dare but it had felt good. AJ's lips were soft and tender. His hands hadn't roamed over Clay's body the way they were roaming over Sarah's but that was okay too. There was time for further exploration of this impossible menage a tois. 

 

Sarah broke the kiss and sighed. "You know, gentlemen, we will probably explore the possibilities of having sex in several of these rooms, but do you think we might start out in the bed room this time?" 

 

AJ looked over at Clay who hastily finished his scotch, put it down and walked up to them. "Lead the way, mistress mine, but remember who won the dart game this afternoon." 

 

AJ chuckled. "Hustled you too, did he?" 

 

Mac smiled sweetly, "He thinks he did." Linking her arms through both of theirs' she smiled over at Webb. "We'll let him think he's in control - for a while anyway." 

 

The room was incredible. The huge king-size bed, already turned down, beckoned them. "Well Clay, you won the game?" Mac arched her eyebrow. 

 

Webb gulped and then grinned. "Come here, Sarah." 

 

She smiled and arched into his embraced. He kissed her softly but then turned her around to face AJ. Grinning over her shoulder he locked his eyes on the other man. "Isn't she beautiful AJ? Perfect eyes. Everyone notices her eyes, but have you ever noticed her earlobes?" He traced his tongue along the swirl. Mac bared her neck and he trailed his tongue down to tickle her shoulder. He rubbed his hands down her arms. "You can't hide this beautiful long neck. Not even in those hideous green uniforms, but have you ever really paid attention to her arms?" He reached down and pulled the sweater over her head, dropping to the floor. He buried his lips in her shoulder causing a groan of pleasure to escape from her lips. "Look how graceful she is AJ. I can't get enough of her." Reaching around he slowly unzipped her slacks. "And you know something, AJ. We ought to pass a rule." He waited. Waited to drop the slacks to the floor. 

 

With a surprisingly firm, unaffected voice AJ growled. "What rule would that be?" 

 

Webb grinned his approval. "Never, ever, let her wear slacks and cover these gorgeous legs." The pants fell and even though he had seen all her assets before, seeing her standing there in matching silk bra and panties, nearly undid the former SEAL. 

 

"You are so damn pretty, Sarah. God how I've missed seeing you like this." AJ whispered. Stepping closer he trailed his finger along her cheek. "So beautiful." 

 

Webb suddenly found he was shaking as he released the catch of her bra. "But this, AJ." He lowered the straps. "This we keep for us." The two men sandwiched her. Kissing exposed skin, touching and soothing her fevered skin. Together they knelt and together the pulled the sexy lacy underwear down. 

 

Their fingers touched as they exposed her. She could barely stand because of the sensations. She steadied herself, holding onto one of each of their shoulders, twisting slightly, spreading her legs to allow better access. AJ focused on her throbbing clit, rubbing it with his thumb while his fingers explored her labia. Clay fingered her anus, while he reached up and caressed her nipples. Throwing back her head she murmured. "Too much. Too good. Please, please, please." 

 

Clay stood and grasped both breasts squeezing them, then barely grazing the nipples till he could feel the stiffened points strain toward his touch. "AJ." He demanded. At first AJ ignored him, continuing his sweet torture, but when he felt Clay's hand firmly caress his head he shuddered and looked up into their passion-glazed eyes - and waited. "AJ stand up and strip. I want to watch the two of you make love. I won the game and that's what I want." 

 

Mac tugged at the turtleneck and while AJ finally pulled it over his head, he kept his eyes on Webb who had settled in a comfortable chair. He buried his lips in Sarah's hair as she frantically worked at his belt. "He's pretty cocky being in control, isn't he, Sarah?" She shuddered as the words caressed her very being. 

 

"What do you suggest, AJ?" She whispered back. 

 

He gently pushed her away and finished the job. Pulling their naked bodies into a heated embrace he ran his hands up and down her back, squeezing her ass with each down stroke, grinding his erection into her soft curls. Again he whispered just for her. "Exactly what did you two have planned for this weekend, minx?" 

 

She grinned up at him, took half a pace back so she could run her fingers over his chest. She had her own ideas of where he was heading and she couldn't agree more. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and bring one of those straight back chairs in here. I agree. Mr. Webb has let this winning of a little dart game go to his head." 

 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Clay demanded as AJ stalked out of the room. He was concentrating on the retreating form so he never noticed Sarah at the nightstand, never noticed what she took out. When AJ returned with the heavy antique Shaker chair, he placed it at the foot of the bed and then reached out and hauled Webb out of the lounge chair and plopped him down. Before he could further protest, Webb found that Sarah had knelt behind him and deftly handcuffed him to the chair. "Hey! What the..." 

 

She pulled his hair until he was staring up into her eyes. Lowering her head she kissed him roughly. "Payback's a bitch, Mr. Webb. You get to watch, but I don't want you touching yourself. You're..." she looked up at AJ, saw the passion and approval in his eyes, "ours, Mr. Webb." 

 

Webb sat there straining against the handcuffs, knowing it was useless - she had looped the chain around one of the rungs before attaching it to his wrists. He sat there and watched while AJ took her into his arms and began a slow luxurious assault on her beautiful body. They kissed for what seemed like hours. He took his sweet time getting to her breasts, angling their bodies so Clay could witness every agonizing detail. AJ spent an inordinate amount of time playing with her belly button. Clay didn't know what was a bigger turn on the sight of them exposed to him or the incredible sounds Mac was making; the whispered pleas and the detailed explanation of what AJ was doing to her. "Oh yes, bite them harder, AJ. Pull on them. Make me feel it. Oh yes, yes, yes." Clay groaned and tried to hump his hips to increase the pressure on his cock, but the chair was too rigid, his arms stretched too tight behind him. Damn, they knew what they were doing torturing him like this. 

 

Finally AJ reached his prize but instead of kissing and exploring her glistening sex with his tongue he arched up and pulled her into a heated embrace causing both Webb and Mac to groan in frustration but at least Mac heard AJ's whispered suggestion. Webb didn't like the almost evil grin she gave AJ and then him. 

 

AJ sat back against the headboard and Sarah settled herself into his lap, resting her back against his chest, gracefully spreading her legs over his. She was fully exposed to Webb now and he had no choice but to watch as AJ caressed his hands back over her breasts, teasing and pinching them like she demanded. No choice but to stare and almost drool as AJ thick strong fingers parted her folds and began to fuck her with his fingers, rubbing his thumb in soft circles around her clit. The sweat was running freely down his face and he could help but struggle to get loose. 

 

"Don't Webb." AJ growled. "I don't want you damaged." The voice sent a shock wave through him and he stilled and watched. Watched as first one, then a second and finally a third finger drove deep into Sarah's sex. She was bucking against his hand now, the sounds almost animalistic in her need. Just as they thought she would come, AJ surprised them both by pushing her forward until she was on her hands and needs, her hands supporting her, her head less and a foot from Webb's captivity. Without a word, AJ buried himself deep within her. "Watch her Webb. Watch her come." He caressed her hips and then drove one finger past the tight puckered opening, teasing her. "Don't you wish her mouth was on your cock, Clay?" 

 

"Oh yes." He groaned. He licked his lips, and arched his hips but still it was no good. 

 

"Tell him what you are feeling, Sarah." AJ demanded as another finger joined the first. "Tell him how good this feels." 

 

"Ooooooooh, pleaseplease don't stop. Feels so good. Feels so good to be filled. Want more. Harder AJ, please. Oh Clay, I want your cock, baby. Why did you want to just watch?" 

 

Webb took a shuddering breath. "Jesus, Sarah. You look so hot. You're all I had ever dreamed of. All I ever wanted." He gulped and met AJ's demanding stare. "Until now. Is that okay, Sarah? Can I want you both?" 

 

"Oh Yesssssssss." She screamed and finally came and came hard all the while never taking her eyes off of him. "Oh yes, Clay." She fell forward and AJ let her go and Webb was shocked to see the older man hadn't come. He gulped and watched in fascination as AJ reached down and gently pressed the base of his cock. Clay met the passion filled eyes of his other lover and knew what was in store for him. 

 

He wondered briefly if AJ had ever done this before; Clay certainly hadn't. Had never even dreamed of having sex with another man. But that kiss in the living room of the suite had changed his mind. Oh hell, the night in Egypt had changed his mind though he had buried the desire deep and had never thought of another man in that way since. But the very masculinity of AJ Chegwidden was getting to him in a most primal way. 

 

Clay had always known that AJ was the Alpha male of any group he was in. He had accepted that in Egypt and had never ceased to be amazed that they wanted him at all. But now he knew. He watched as Mac slowly came back down to earth, her head lifted and met his wide-eyed stare. She was a mess. Thoroughly and well fuck, the look in her eyes said she wanted more. Wanted him. He gulped again and waited. 

 

"AJ?" She whispered. 

 

"Yes, darlin'." 

 

"Can I let him loose now?" 

 

"Not yet, darlin'. Webb and I have to come to an understanding first." Oh Clay didn't like the sound of that at all. 

 

Slowly AJ came forward and stood in front of Clay, his erection bobbing inches from the other man's face. He ran his fingers through Clay's hair. "Look at me, Clay." He demanded as he pulled back forcing Clay to tear his eyes away from AJ's cock. 

 

Clay managed a whispered, "What?" 

 

"Who's in charge, Clay?" 

 

"You are, AJ....Ouch!" 

 

"Wrong, Mr. Webb." AJ moved Clay's head so he found he was staring into Sarah's surprised eyes. "She is, Clay. She's why we are here. I don't do this, Clay. Haven't done it in years, but because she is here I want you both. I can't explain it. But if we do this, you and I...if you want this..." 

 

"Oh shit, AJ. Please." He started to beg but then something inside asserted itself and he jerked back and looked into AJ's eyes and demanded. "But what about you. You say you want me. You really mean that. Or, is this just for her. Are you willing to fuck me because it's what you think she wants and will..." 

 

AJ answered the question in the only way he knew how. Bending down he shut the spy up with a soul wrenching kiss and ran his hands down the spy's chest until he cupped the weeping erection, pre-cum staining the jeans. When he broke the kiss, AJ waited for his answer. While he did he smoothed his fingers through Clay's hair. "Well?" 

 

"No regrets, no recriminations, AJ. I want you both, too. I don't understand it either. I don't do this, and I have never done it, but I trust you both. And yes, damn you I want it. Anyway you do." 

 

"Good. Sarah?" She was already standing beside them. She handed AJ the key and bent to share a long sweet kiss with Clay. Clay who had been such a gentle lover thispast week. She wondered for just a moment if AJ realized how long they had waited. Waited and hoped that he would initiate the contact. 

 

When he was free Clay couldn't help but rub his wrists. She cried out at the redness but when she turned to go to the bathroom to get a warm cloth he reach out and caught her and pulled her back. "I'm fine." He stood up then and keeping his eyes on hers gracefully pulled the sweater over his head. While he was doing that, she knelt before him and reached up and pulled down the zipper, pulled down his underwear, finally freeing his long cock, almost purple in his need. She didn't even give him a chance to step out of his clothes before she began her assault. Licking and just sucking the tip of the head into her mouth she caressed his tightened balls with her hand. He couldn't help but buck at the sensation. 

 

"Sarah!" AJ growled and gently pushed her away. "Go lay down with your head at the foot of the bed." She groaned but obeyed. AJ breath caressed his ear. "You want this to last a while, Clay?" He waited for the nod and gently repeated his earlier action, gripping the base of Clay's cock, gently squeezing until the desperate need to come was slightly abated. "She wants your cock in her mouth, Clay." 

 

Webb understood immediately. It was going to happen and he found he craved it, but he wouldn't be rushed. Slowly he bent down and began a trip of his own, slowing crawling over her until he reached her breasts, pausing there awhile to nip and torture before continuing on until he found her core and began his assault in earnest. 

 

Sarah kissed every inch of skin he presented to her and when his cock finally reached her grasp she soothed and kissed and licked it, but she knew she couldn't take him in yet. Poor Clay, the sensations would probably make him pass out, she grinned evilly for a moment until his own ministration on her sex made her concentrate on the mission at hand. 

 

Mac had left the lube and condoms out on the night table and while the two began their gentle pleasuring of each other, AJ began to prepare Webb for a totally new experience. He had to admit that while it had been nearly thirty years, since the hot sex clubs of Saigon, where anything was tolerated and expected, he was rather surprised to hear Webb admit he had never even experimented with men, even in college. Standing behind him, over them, he forced himself to not contemplate the act below him. He was so hard he needed release, needed it soon. But he wouldn't hurt Webb to do it. Carefully he applied the lube to Webb's anus. Carefully, he began his exploration, nudging and teasing until his finger was well past the tight ring of muscle. 

 

Even though Mac could see nothing but Clay's balls and penis she knew immediately when AJ began. She felt Clay stiffen so she soothed and kissed and purred. "Relax, baby, you know you want this." She wasn't even sure he heard her even though it was suddenly completely silent in the room. Even their breathing was, for a moment, fairly still. Clay paused in his kissing and lapping, but just for a moment. She grinned as she felt him lift and arch back, back into AJ's questing fingers. His movement allowed her to actually see past him and what she saw made her gasp in delight. She just made out AJ's face, so high above her - the look pleased her. He was doing this for them, not for her alone, not because Clay wanted it but because he wanted it too. She arched back and let Clay's cock claim her mouth. 

 

Clay was having a hard time of it. The sensations washing over him were almost too much to bear. His tongue tasting Sarah, her mouth milking him and the most painful delicious feel of first one then two and now three fingers invading virgin territory. He hummed his pleasure and she responded by sucking harder. He was afraid that he would come before AJ even...'why! Why did he stop.' He silently cried. 

 

"You sure you want this, Clayton?" The low growl paused all action the luxury suite. 

 

He felt the huge head nudge his core. Kissing the inside of Sarah's thigh he raised his head and twisted around to meet AJ's gaze. "Yessssssss." The hiss changed into a gasp. Even three fingers had not prepared him for the invasion. He bit his lower lip and buried his face back into the pulsating core that was Sarah MacKenzie. It was so huge, he didn't think he could take it at all. He felt Sarah release his cock and begin kissing his balls, caressing his ass. He couldn't imagine the scene they presented. He wished fervently that he had taped this so he could watch it. But that thought fled as a groan of pain and pleasure escaped his lips causing Sarah to begin bucking into his face. She wanted and needed to come too so he took her tender clit between his teeth and began to worry her to climax. 

 

Sarah blindly sought and found AJ's condom clad cock as he forced his way past the resisting ring of muscle. He was spreading Clay's legs and she could have just watched but she wanted to touch. Finally, he started to slide in and she reached to caress his scrotal sac. The days and nights in Egypt had been about her but now was about all of them. She felt her orgasm take her just as AJ buried himself deep into Webb's ass and groans of pleasure filled the room and as she arched up she threw back her head and took all of Webb's cock deep within her. 

 

It didn't last long, it couldn't have. First Mac, then Clay, once the twin sensations of being swallowed by Mac and filled by AJ took over his consciousness, he found himself completely out of control. Wave after wave of pleasure overtook him as the glorious pounding began earnest. He felt full heavy balls slap his ass, even as his cock slid from her mouth. He began to rock back to meet AJ's thrusts and even managed somehow not to fall when Mac rolled over and gently disentangle herself from them, though at the time he had no idea why she needed move. 

 

Sarah MacKenzie sat there on the bed in awe. Never in her wildest wet dreams had she imagined this. Her hard-ass by-the-book boss was breaking any number of Navy rules right now and she swore silently to never let anyone hurt him because of it. She relaxed though because Webb had assured her that everything was covered. It would take the SecNav walking in the door and video taping them before anyone could proof they were in the same hotel together or for that matter that she was even in the city itself. AJ pounded into Clay's ass and Clay was meeting him thrust for thrust until AJ finally pushed down hard and leaned forward, biting Webb on the shoulder, swallowing his release. 

 

They fell together in a heap. AJ in the middle, Webb still on his stomach, and Mac curled up into AJ's shoulder. "Mmmmmmmm," She purred. "You know the nicest thing about this?" 

 

"Wha'" Clay managed to lift his head and blearily eye her. 

 

"It's just Friday night. We have the whole weekend." 

 

Twin groans echoed through the room as Mac leaned over the end of the bed and pulled of the sheet to cover them.


End file.
